


you say that you're stuck in a pale blue dream

by vladimirnabokovs



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimirnabokovs/pseuds/vladimirnabokovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. serena van der woodsen was nate archibald's unbreakable girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say that you're stuck in a pale blue dream

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is random and came out of nowhere besides my undying love for serenate and the fact that i sense no hope for them come season 6 and that breaks my heart. a combination of book verse gg and tv verse gg. title comes from the bat for lashes song 'laura'

x

Serena Van Der Woodsen was Nate Archibald's unbreakable girl. In his mind, she was untouchable. Not in the sense that he could never have her, marvel over her and run his fingertips over the smooth planes of her body, but in the way that her image was never tarnished in his eyes. Of course he knew she made mistakes. She was reckless and selfish and sometimes she faked a smile for the sake of others and other times she would be silent and still and never hint on as to why. She drank too much, ran too far and too fast in the middle of the night, could be slow and lazy and let smoke rings blow from her mouth as they sat curled on Nate's mother ten thousand dollar antique sofa or she would be electric and fast as lightening shrieking and giggling madly in the same breath as she screamed at Nate to "jump, jump, jump!" off her family's yacht and right into the cool azure sea beneath them.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was Nate Archibald's unbreakable girl because he loved her, unconditionally and completely and wonderfully and had since the day she tied a pink silky ribbon around his wrist on the first day of preschool because she wanted him to match with the bubblegum color of her Ralph Lauren dress. "I can also find you better this way. You won't get lost with all those other boys in my mind" she had whispered in his ear demurely. Even at 4, she had charmed him a ridiculous amount.

x

At fourteen she had come to him in the middle of the night, her golden locks of hair damp and dripping water on the expensive carpet at their feet and her white chiffon dress slightly transparent from the water, smile bright like the sun and said giddily "I'm drunk Natie, I'm so so so drunk." And Nate had laughed, his blue eyes glittering obscenely at her and pulled her into his apartment, not bothering to be quiet because his parents weren't home, were never home. He had tried to help her into dry clothes, his sweatpants and the big green cashmere sweater she liked to wear around when they hung out after school. She refused, and yanked him out the door, up up up the stairs and onto the roof of his building where the rain was pounding loudly. She spun in circles and her dress rode up over her tan thighs and flashed her pale blue underwear and Nate tried not to look, not to get taken in completely by the vision that was 14 year old Serena Van Der Woodsen. He knew he loved her more than ever when she ducked around behind his back, kissed him sweetly on the cheek and then pulled his jaw in her direction to smash her mouth ungracefully against his. It was painful and their teeth knocked together awkwardly and the cold rain made his skin shiver but it had always been and always would be the best kiss of his life.

x

Blair had been warm and safe and she smelled sweet like roses and vanilla and she laughed at his jokes and made sure he always tied his tie properly but she wasn't Serena. She closed her eyes and kissed him like she wanted every second of their lives to be a fairy tale and when they opened and it wasn't, it never was, they let it go. They were perfect for each other, everyone said. The Upper East Side's fairytale relationship. Blair and Nate from childhood, they said. But no. It had never been Blair, it had always been Serena. Too friendly for her own good Serena. Serena who laughed obnoxiously in public places and liked to pretend she was a catwalk model and prance in and out of dressing rooms every time she took Nate shopping with her.

x

Now they were both 24, living in a large penthouse that Serena redecorated on a near monthly basis with Blair's overbearing help and Chuck's suggestions for artwork to hang in the foyer. Now when at 3 in the morning, Serena was poking at his face with her long fingers, and whispering for him to wake up, and when he opened his eyes and her face was inches from his and she was holding the keys to his Mercedes and she said "come on wake up you silly sleeping lover of mine, I want to go on an adventure. And I want you to be the driver Natie." Nate rolled on top of her body, dressed to go in jeans and his oversized Columbia sweatshirt, kissed her senseless and thought to himself, Serena's perfect Serena's so so perfect. Serena's my unbreakable girl.

fin.


End file.
